A Liquid Crystal Display comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate. Gate lines and data lines are interlaced horizontally and vertically on the array substrate, and the gate lines and the data lines surround pixel units. A thin film transistor and pixel electrodes are provided within each of the pixel units. The thin film transistor comprises a gate electrode, a source electrode and a drain electrode, wherein the gate electrode is connected to the gate line, the source electrode is connected to the data line and the drain electrode is connected to the pixel electrode.
During a displaying procedure of the Liquid Crystal display, the gate lines are non-interlaced scanned, so that one gate line controls one line of thin film transistors, then controls one line of pixel electrodes. When one gate line is scanned, the thin film transistors controlled by such a gate line are turned on so as to transfer a corresponding data voltage at the data line to the pixel electrodes to charge the pixel electrode; and after the scanning is ended, the thin film transistors are turned off. However, when the thin film transistors are turned off, there are leakage currents inside the thin film transistors. The leakage currents decrease pixel voltages at the pixel electrodes, so an absolute value of a voltage difference between the pixel voltage and a voltage at a common electrode on the color film substrate, and then the displaying effect of the pixel units may be influenced. The larger the pixel voltage is, the larger the voltage difference between the data voltage at the data line and the pixel voltage is, and the larger the leakage current of the thin film transistor is.
Furthermore, when the Liquid Crystal Display displays a static frame, an extremely larger leakage current of the thin film transistor may affect the data voltage at the data line to which the thin film transistor is connected, and in turn affect pixel voltages at other pixel electrodes on the data line. Thus, a vertical crosstalk phenomenon is generated.